A Touch of Destiny
by IndecisivePsycho
Summary: Calypso had grown tired of struggling against her human bonds, so she sent out her ward, a young woman by the name of Eudora Hester to set events into motion. Eudora expected trouble, chaos, and pirates, but what she did not expect was the tenaciousness of James Norrington; nor how she felt every time she looked into the young Commodore's eyes. CotBP-AWE James Norrington/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, this is the first chapter of my new story, A Touch of Destiny. Because I've always felt like there was so much more to the character of James Norrington, and I was always unhappy with his end, this is a Norrington/OC story. I hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters you recognize are owned not by me, but by the Disney Cooperation. I'm merely using them to fulfill my own amusement and fantasies and that of like minded others. I hope you enjoy!** _

* * *

Lieutenant Norrington looked over the busy docks, men were loading and unloading their ships, the sounds of animals, people arguing in different languages, someone dropped a crate of something full of glass resulting in a shattering sound, and then a loud shout. He scoffed softly as the harbormaster went over the log of different ships when someone caught his eye. He turned, unsure if he had just seen what he thought he did, and realized his eyes did not deceive him, a young woman was walking steadily down the gangplank to one of the ships, lugging a thick bag after her, not a man from her ship offered her a hand, in fact most of them seemed to make it a point to avoid looking at her as she walked down the gangplank. She did stand out Lieutenant Norrington decided, most of the men on the ship were darker skinned native people of the islands, speaking a dialect he did not understand, though the woman seemed to. She stepped onto the dock with purpose and looked around, her eyes scanning the men who moved around her hurriedly before her eyes landed on him. She seemed to decide he was one to talk to because she stepped forward, men stepping out of her way when they realized she was passing, until she stopped right in front of both the harbor master and Lieutenant Norrington.

"May I inquire as to which of you is the harbor master?" she asked and James looked to the harbormaster who stepped forward.

"That would be me madam." He replied and she nodded.

"Yes I thought so." She replied before turning to him. "I seem to have found myself in need of a place to stay for a night or two, can you recommend an inn with a bar and a bath?" she asked and he looked at Norrington who nodded and then looked back to her.

"If you want to stay close to the docks, I can recommend the Sleepy Siren." He shrugged causing James to frown.

"May I ask if you are traveling unescorted?" James asked and she nodded. "The Sleepy Siren is not a suitable place for a young woman unescorted or otherwise." He replied. "There is an inn further up the road a ways, the Proud Peacock, the matron is a good woman." He told her as she looked him over with eyes that could only be described as a mixture of green and gray.

"Are you offering to escort me, Lieutenant?" she asked, before smirking lightly. "Since you seem so concerned with my unescorted wellbeing." She added and he stared at her for a moment. "It would be only right considering I do not know the way." She smiled.

"Very well," he agreed. "It does seem only right. As soon as I am done with my business here I will escort you to the Proud Peacock, Miss…"

"Hester." She replied. "And you are?"

"Lieutenant Norrington Madame."

"Lieutenant." The harbormaster chuckled.

"Until midday tomorrow." Lieutenant reminded him. "And until midday tomorrow I shall introduce myself as such."

"Are you retiring?" Miss Hester asked and he shook his head as he read over the document the harbormaster had prepared.

"Nah lass, he's being promoted." The harbormaster replied and she looked at Lieutenant Norrington curiously.

"You seem rather young to be a Commodore." She commented and he nodded.

"You are not the first to say so." He told her before signing the bottom of the document. The harbormaster took it and sprinkled some sand onto the signature. "Shall we Miss Hester." He gestured towards town and she nodded before following after him. "May I ask what brought you to Port Royal?" he asked.

"I am here for business." She replied.

"What is your business?" he asked.

"My business is just that," she told him. "My business."

"Perhaps, but it is my business to know what happens in Port Royal." He reminded her and she looked at him for a moment.

"What is your given name?" she asked as they walked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your Christian name, what is it?" she asked.

"James." He replied and she thought for a moment, he noticed the way she clung to her necklace as she thought and then nodded.

"I'm looking for someone Commodore." She confided in him. "My master has requested I find a person and return a property which was stolen from them."

"Who is it you look for?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to divulge that information sir." She told him as they continued to walk. James looked at his companion with a small frown, she was a head shorter than him, and had unruly red hair that came out from under a leather hat with a wide floppy brim she tried to keep her hair tamed under. She was wearing a long black dress that had obviously seen better days, it looked as though it had once been a truly stunning and remarkable piece, but it had fallen victim to hard wear and tear. On her feet she wore scuffed brown boots, and in her hand she held a cloth bag. The aforementioned necklace around her neck hung from a thick twisted silver chain. The stone was a cloudy blue rounded rectangle surrounded by strings of silver twisted around it to form a tear drop shape. It hung just below her collar bone and just above the swell of her breast, her right hand fingered the necklace occasionally, but she never mentioned it.

"What is your name?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm sorry?" she looked at him, it was obvious she had been caught up in her own thoughts.

"Your name." he repeated. "You have mine I see it only fitting I am returned the favor." For a moment she stared at him blankly, until she smiled widely.

"You must first promise you won't laugh." She instructed him.

"I would never." He looked shocked.

"Many have said that, and many were wrong." She replied. "Promise you will not laugh."

"I give you my word." He promised and she nodded.

"My name is Eudora Hester." She replied.

"That is a very interesting name." he replied with a straight face.

"Is it true no man of the King's navy has a sense of humor?" she asked. "Or is your sense of propriety too high?"

"I beg your pardon?" he let out a surprised chuckle and she grinned.

"Never have I had a man listen when given specific instruction not to laugh at my name." she replied.

"You're surprised because I've done only what you asked me not to do?" he asked with a chuckle and she smiled.

"You are a good man Commodore." She told him.

"But I am not commodore until tomorrow." He reminded her.

"All in all I think I'll help get you used to your future title." She replied. They walked through town together, James found it easier and easier to talk to her, and the two settled into a comfortable banter until they reached their location. "Thank you for escorting me future Commodore, I trust I shall be able to take charge of my own situation from here." She nodded to him.

"Will you be in Port Royal long Miss Hester?" he asked and she thought for a moment, before meeting his eye again.

"I shall be here for three days." She told him. "If you need to find me," she gestured to the front of the building. "Then you know where you will find me."

"Well, I look forward to talking again." He replied before she turned and walked inside. She looked out the window, watching as he walked away before she lightly ran her fingers over the stone in her necklace.

"Yes James Norrington," she muttered to herself. "I do believe we will meet again."

* * *

_**Short beginning, I know, but you find out more about Eudora in the next chapter! **_

_**I hope you liked it, please don't forget to review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry for the long wait, I got distracted writing my Django Unchained fic and I feel bad for distancing myself from this fic.** _

* * *

Commodore Norrington, as he was now known, was exhausted. It had been quite the eventful day, what with Miss Swann fainting into the sea only to be rescued by that pirate. James couldn't help but feel a twinge of familiarity at the situation, remembering a time when he was a child and he had fallen overboard, only to be saved by a pirate. The pirate that saved Miss Swann however proved his point on pirates to the young woman by immediately turning on her, thus proving she should not have put her trust in him. He then led him and his men on an hour long search that ended at the Blacksmith shop. Little did Commodore Norrington know however, the entire scene had been seen by Port Royal's newest citizen.

Eudora stood in the middle of a large crowd of people, and yet no one seemed to notice her. People walked by her as if no one were there, eyes passing over the young woman as if she were not there. To the people around her, she was not there, she was nothing, a shadow if anything. She moved through the crowd easily, stopping only when she saw who she was looking for. "Jack Sparrow." She muttered to herself as he ran by, and looked around. His wrists in shackles, frantically searching for somewhere to hide. He threw himself behind a statue outside of the blacksmith's and waited as a group of soldiers passed before he entered the blacksmith's shop. Eudora was about to follow when she heard a familiar voice ordering his men about.

"Look as though Jack came just in time to meet the new Commodore." She muttered to herself. Commodore Norrington's eyes were playing tricks on him as he ordered his men to different areas of town to search. For a brief moment out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw the woman from the day before, standing there in her black dress, holding onto her necklace in one hand, and her floppy brimmed hat in the other, staring at him knowingly, but when he turned his head, there was no one there. He quickly finished barking out orders to his men as people walked around them, He turned to look again before following someone's voice saying they had seen the pirate. The only person he saw was young Will Turner, the blacksmith's ward.

It was close to sun down when Commodore Norrington finished filling out his report. He chose that moment to take a moment for himself and left his office. He walked, finding himself leaving the fort, and going to the beach, why he was walking there, he didn't know, but it seemed as good an idea as any. He walked along the sand, watching the horizon, before coming up upon a person. "Miss Hester," Eudora turned around at the sound of the Commodore's voice and smiled.

"Commodore Norrington," she nodded to him. "Good evening."

"Good evening." He replied. "I trust you are enjoying your stay in Port Royal?" he asked and she chuckled lightly.

"Who knew it would be this eventful," she replied. "This is quite an island sir."

"Ah, yes," he nodded. "The mishap this afternoon was unfortunate, but fret not, we have captured the pirate in question, and he will hang." He assured her.

"I have no doubt." She replied dryly. It was then the Commodore took in her appearance. She still wore the same black dress, her boots and hat were the same as was her necklace, however today she wore a green shawl around her shoulders in a surprising splash of color, and in her left hand was a dark brown bottle that she tipped to her lips, and took a rather impressive drink from.

"Miss Hester, is something the matter?" Commodore Norrington asked and she shook her head.

"I'll not trouble you with my problems Commodore," she told him before looking at the sea. "Especially when you have more problems than just Jack Sparrow to worry about." Commodore Norrington frowned and was about to ask her what she meant when an urgent voice called out to the Commodore.

"The governor to see you Commodore!" James turned around and nodded to Thomas Groves.

"I'll be along in a moment." He assured Groves before looking back at Eudora who turned to look at him. In that moment, her standing there staring back at him, drenched in the setting sunlight, he realized how much she seemed to glow in the lighting. Her red hair seemed almost like fire against the pinks and oranges of the sunlight, her sun kissed skin looked almost golden, and her eyes, tonight a startling color of pure emerald seemed to reflect the sunlight back to him. "How did you know the pirate we captured?" he asked and she smiled lightly.

"I know a lot of things Commodore." She replied before looking over his shoulder. "Lieutenant Groves is waiting for you." She told him. He turned around to see she was right and turned back to her, only to find she was gone. Commodore Norrington frowned and looked around, unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if he simply was going mad.

That night there was an attack on Port Royal. Eudora sat on the second story balcony as chaos ran through the streets, a bottle in her hand, and a hat tipped over her face as she watched the chaos with little to no interest. It was not long lived, though the crew of the Black Pearl, now under the control of _Captain_ Hector Barbossa, were much more violent then she remembered. "_Been awhile Eudora._" A rough voice said from behind her.

"Indeed it has." she looked behind her to see a pale, wet figure watching the scene below them. "Do what do I own this... Moist pleasure?" she asked looking William Turner over.

"He'd like to speak to you."

"That's not happening." she said looking forward again.

"When are you going to learn- You have no choice?" she turned to say something but instead found herself on the deck of the Flying Dutchman.

"Sometimes I long for the days when I have a choice about these things." she said as she looked for her bottle. It was left on the balcony.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"You thought right." she replied, her voice laced with boredom.

"Setting things in motion?"

"What else could I possibly be doing in _Port Royal?_" she asked with a scowl.

"Your mistress should learn that she ought not mess with these things." he had her by the neck at that moment, his tentacle finger wrapped a few more times, the slimy texture making her shiver as she grabbed his wrist. It became the hand of a human he had once been long ago.

"And you should learn not to underestimate our power."

"You have no power." he growled, though he could see the longing in his eyes.

"Things have been set in motion, and soon we will all get what we want most." she said before pulling her hand back. His hand became slimy again and he let go of her neck wordlessly. "Do not try to stop me Jones." she said as she took a step back, not out of fear, but more to distance herself from the squid featured huminoid.

"How long?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders, casting the other mutated fish-men a dark look.

"However long it takes." she said before looking at him. "But the longer I'm here, the closer I am to having my cover broken, and I rather like this look, don't you?" her eyes flashed dangerously, and his squid like jaw tightened. "Send me back." She ordered. He nodded after a moment and she turned around, finding herself on the balcony again, she looked around, the chaos had ended, people were picking themselves up, screams were still echoing from random alleyways, her green eyes flickered over everyone on the street before she sat back down, picked up her bottle and took another drink. After that conversation- she needed it.

The next morning she found out the Governor's daughter had been taken captive. She frowned as she listened to the man tell the story, his hands flying around wildly as he described the events from the night before.

That was not how they usually functioned. What about Miss Swann was so important that Hector decided to go against his usual way to take her along?

She decided to take action; she still needed to nudge things back into place. She went to her hotel, the one on the edge of town, where the pirates hadn't gone. After changing to a green skirt, one that- though had been through some rough times looked stunning with her hair and eyes. She wore a loose tan shirt, one that showed her collarbones and a little shoulder. She tied her hair back with a white ribbon and put her boots on before grabbing her hat and pulling it onto her head. She walked down to the square where she knew them to be working. She knew at this moment no one could see her, a young man was rushing over to them, one she knew she had seen somewhere before. "They've taken her- they've taken Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." James said as he looked at the map, he may seem callous to anyone else but to Eudora who could see past that she knew him to be a frightened man.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her." the boy said and the Governor looked over to him.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." he said and the boy looked down.

"_Did you not catch a pirate yesterday?_" Eudora whispered to one of the guards, her voice echoing softly, influencing his consciousness, making him believe he was the one remembering the information. "_Perhaps he knows of the missing girl's location._"

"That Jack Sparrow- he talked about the Black Pearl." the man said and the one standing next to him quickly spoke up.

"Mentioned it is more what he did." he corrected his friend.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." the young man said.

"No- the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

"That's Not Good Enough!" the boy slammed the hatchet into the map James was looking at. For his credit, James didn't flinch, he didn't even bat an eye, he calmly pulled the hatchet from the table and grabbed the boy shoving it back into his hands Eudora moved a little closer, listening to what was said between the two.

"Mr. Turner-" Oh _god._ Eudora knew why she knew him now. This was the child of William Turner! She grinned widely, this was just her luck. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." The young man turned on his heel and stormed away, he paused outside the blacksmith's shop, thinking as Eudora snuck up behind him.

"_Go to Sparrow. Enlist his help to save the woman you love_." she whispered in his ear. Will absentmindedly itched his ear as if some bug had flown in it and then he looked to the right- the direction of the prison before walking towards it. Eudora smiled to herself lightly knowing that things would be going according to plan soon enough, and when they were, she would be there to stand back and watch where the pieces fell.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please review!** _


End file.
